


All I Wanted

by jesswritesimagines



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: F/F, Female Reader, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 15:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17603522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesswritesimagines/pseuds/jesswritesimagines
Summary: You're the only one who Lene wants to dance for.





	All I Wanted

“Summoner! Come watch me dance!”  
  
Lene always did her best to support you - she couldn’t imagine the struggles of commanding the entire Order of Heroes, and you had been so nice to her since the day that she was summoned that she found herself desperate to cheer you up somehow when you seemed down. The simplest way to do so was to dance for you, so that was what she did.  
  
She liked dancing for you, honestly - you were sweet and sincere in your compliments, and your smile was so bright after she performed that she found her cheeks turning pink when you praised her.  
  
It didn’t take her long to fall in love with you.

* * *

 

“Lene! Are you okay?!” You rushed forward, desperate to get to her when the group returned to Askr.  
  
“I’m fine!” she assured you. “That cavalier didn’t even scratch me!”  
  
“Are you sure? You jumped in the way for me… If you’d gotten hurt…”  
  
“I-I promise, I’m okay!” Lene insisted. “Come on, when’s an axe-user ever gotten the best of me?” When you didn’t answer, she took your hand. “Come on, I want to dance for you.”  
  
You let Lene lead you away, to a secluded area of the castle where you knew few ventured. Lene had you sit in a chair you’d brought here, then began to dance in the space you both had cleared out. Watching her dance had you mesmerized, but your mind was still clouded with the worry you’d felt when Lene had taken a hit for you during the latest battle with Embla. You were so lost in your thoughts that you didn’t notice that Lene had stopped dancing and was now kneeling beside you.  
  
Your face turned red. “Lene, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to not pay attention.”  
  
The dancer looked at you intently. “You were worried, right?”  
  
“Yes? Of course I was worried about you. I care for you deeply.”  
  
Lene found herself leaning closer to you. “If you feel that strongly… Why haven’t you kissed me yet?”  
  
“L-Lene! I…” Your cheeks burned, but you gathered your courage. “I love you.”  
  
She took your confession as confirmation that you wanted to kiss her - she got up before deciding to forgo hesitation and straddle you. Your blush was short-lived as she kissed you - one of your hands slid into her hair while the other rested on her hip. She normally would’ve hated someone touching her like that, and the thought of it being anyone else almost made her skin crawl, but this was you - she relished it, her hands pushing your hood back as she deepened the kiss. When you broke apart, you were breathing hard.  
  
“I love you, too,” she said. “From now on, off the battlefield, you’re the only one I’ll dance for.”


End file.
